


Monster Mash

by writing_everyday



Series: Klainetober 2020 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson brothers, F/M, Klainetober, Klainetober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, M/M, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: (Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr.)Lizzie's first Halloween
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel
Series: Klainetober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430
Kudos: 8
Collections: Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> Same AU as prompt 4, can be read as standalone

Pumpkin carving is a long-honored Anderson brothers tradition. Since Kurt and Blaine refused to allow Cooper to carve pumpkins in their New York apartment, they agreed to meet him in Ohio. Every year, they all find themselves in the Hummels’ backyard the week of Halloween. Burt and Carole were happy to have another holiday that brought the boys back. 

This year they had one more pumpkin carver than usual. Lizzie Anderson-Hummel was being introduced to pumpkins for the first time. At least, the first time she saw them not already mashed up in baby food. She was ten months old now and enjoyed pumpkin puree as much as the next baby. Lizzie particularly liked to squeeze the puree between her fingers. 

Kurt had the baby in his lap as she examined a Jack Be Little pumpkin with her hands and mouth. 

“Good thing, we thought to wash these first,” Kurt said, taking the pumpkin out of Lizzie’s mouth again. 

“Does she want formula?” Carole calls out from the pouch, no doubt watching Lizzie attempt to eat the mini pumpkin in her hands. 

“No, she just ate,” Blaine yells back. “She’s just fixated on the pumpkin.” 

Blaine goes back to carving his design when Cooper leans around to judge it. 

“What is that?” Cooper asks. “A sideways house with a chimney. Not very spooky.”

“It’s Frankenstein,” Blaine defends. “I only cut one bolt so far.”

Cooper ignores this. “You should add bats and a full moon if you want a haunted house, Blainers.”

Lizzie climbs off of Kurt’s lap and over to her other daddy. Blaine quickly moves the sharp carving knives away from himself, handing them to Cooper. 

“Hi sweetie,” Blaine says, opening his arms for her.

This isn’t Lizzie’s goal, however, she wanders a little past Blaine to the pile of pumpkin seeds. 

She sits up and grabs a handful of seeds. Kurt tries not to wince when the pumpkin guts end up all down her gray onesie. 

“Whatcha got there Lizzie?” Blaine asks. 

Lizzie looks up at the three adults watching her and laughs before squeezing the seeds between her fingers. 

“Pumpkin seeds,” Cooper tells her, picking up some seeds from his pumpkin. 

“What a little monster,” Burt comments, walking over to them. 

“Mash!” Lizzie exclaims. 

“Oh, monster mash,” Kurt says. “Good taste in music and she doesn’t even know it.”


End file.
